


Lost In Translation

by Stacisaurus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language Barrier, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, it's a lil gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: “How will he know where to put his mouth, his hands, if you can’t tell him? He wants to understand the filthy words you use when you come against his mouth. Wants to give you what you’re asking for when you beg him to fuck you.”JB picks up an American girl at a club. Jackson translates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends Mars and Bree--the people who encourage me when they should be telling me to stop.
> 
> Oh my God, here we go...

The pounding bass in the nightclub pulses through my body and it almost feels like my heartbeat is changing its rhythm to match. I’m a little light-headed from the alcohol and it’s hard to breathe in the muggy air surrounding me, but I’m honestly having the time of my life. I laugh as my friend struggles to make her body move to the beat and I shout at her, hoping she can hear me over the noise.

“I’m not drunk enough for your dancing. Come buy me another drink!” I laugh again when she pouts, leading me to the bar on the side of the dance floor anyway. I order another vodka cranberry and turn to her as I wait. “Ashley, tonight is—You take me to see my favorite band and then you promise to get me fucked up and I just—“I sigh, suddenly serious and filled with affection for my best friend. _You’re a sappy drunk_ , my brain tells me helpfully. “Thank you so much for this. I love you.”

“Wow, that was emotional. Are we going to kiss now?”

“Maybe later. If I don’t get any other offers.” We both laugh and she reaches out to pinch my ass playfully as I turn to grab my drink from the bartender.

“You’re such a sap. But really, it’s only your birthday once a year. You deserve a good time.” She says, passing a few bills over the bar before we make our way through the crowd.

God only knows how long we dance, trying to one up each other’s moves, before the music changes. It’s something with a slower beat, the bass dirty and grinding, and a heavy heat falls over the dance floor. I let the music and colored lights wash over me, slowing my moves and wiggling my hips languidly. I feel a presence slide up behind me, solid and warm, before a pair of hands curl tentatively around my hips. Normally I’d move away, but the drinks have me feeling good and a little more willing to play along this time. I lean my head back, closing my eyes and rolling my hips deliberately. My mystery partner tightens his grip on my hips and pulls me back against his body, my head brushing his shoulder. _Oh, he’s tall_ , I think as I feel his breath tickle over the top of my ear. I open my eyes and look for Ashley, hoping to gauge her reaction to the stranger grinding against me. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open in what looks like shock. _That can’t be good, can it?_ I quickly swallow down the last of my drink to give myself the courage to turn around and see who is holding me close. The lights flash brightly as I spin around and make eye contact with him and my breath catches in my throat.

“Hi, I’m JB.” My dance partner says, smirking as he leans in close so that I can hear him.

“I—“ There are a million things I could say right now— _I know. I was screaming at you onstage two hours ago. I might literally die right now._ —but what comes out is: “I’m Staci.” He grins.

“You want to dance?” As soon as I nod, one of his arms wraps around my waist, pulling me close, while his other hand slides down the length of my arm to grab my hand. He brings my arm up to loop around his neck and I gently scratch my fingernails against his nape. I’m almost drowning in his gorgeous brown eyes, but I can still see Ashley approaching in my peripheral vision.

“I’m going to get another drink,” she says, winking obnoxiously. “I’ll be at the bar if you need me.” She disappears into the crowd with a wave and then I’m alone with JB.

The drunken people in the crowd around us blur together as we dance. Song after song plays and my world narrows to the points of contact between JB’s body and my own--the hand on the small of my back that is guiding the slow grind of my hips against his, the strong thigh that has found its way between my legs, the fingers of his other hand that can’t seem to keep still—sliding down my thigh and teasing the skin under the hem of my minidress for just a moment before reaching higher to tangle in the ends of my hair. Everything feels amazing. I’ve never been so nervous and so turned on at the same time and the feeling is almost overwhelming in its intensity. He says something to me in Korean. It sounds like a question, but all I can do is blink at him stupidly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” I blush, embarrassed, but he just lets out a little chuckle.

“Um, are you princess?” He asks in English, still laughing. I narrow my eyes in confusion, but his eyes flick to the top of my head and suddenly I remember the plastic tiara Ashley stuck there when she picked me up at the beginning of the night. Birthday Bitch, it says. _Oh. God._ If possible, I turn an even deeper shade of red.

“No. Um. It’s my birthday.” JB’s eyes light up.

“Birthday? Then,” he pauses long enough to gently grasp my chin, tilting my head so that he can look into my eyes. “I will give you birthday kiss?” I barely have time to nod before JB is leaning in, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips slightly. A wave of panic grips me and I feel like I need to confess. _I know who you are. I know your group. I went to your concert. Would you still kiss me if you knew I was a fan?_ But then his lips are pressed against mine and I can’t think about anything else.

What starts as an innocent birthday kiss soon turns into a heated birthday makeout, right there in the middle of the crowded club. I waste no time in opening my mouth to JB’s probing tongue, groaning quietly at the sharp taste of alcohol. I tighten my arms around his neck, trying get even closer to him. The arm around my waist lowers and his hand grips my ass. He pulls me up and I rise onto my tiptoes, surging forward and kissing him harder. My tongue slides against his and I feel him sigh into my mouth, his body tensing. _I bet he’s strong_ , I think before I’m hit with a flood of images of what he could do with those muscles—pushing me to my knees, pressing me into a mattress, holding my hips still as he licks over my clit—and I let out another small moan. JB breaks the kiss and buries his face in my neck. For a moment, he stays there, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin of my collarbone, and I can take a second to gather my thoughts. He leans back and stares at me, his dark eyes almost hypnotizing.

“We can go—uh—can go—“ He stumbles over the words, but I think I know where the sentence is headed.

“To your hotel?” I prompt. My voice cracks on the last word, but I can’t tell if it’s from trying to shout over the heavy EDM now playing over the sound system or from pure nerves.

“Yes! The hotel! You want to?” Before I have a chance to answer, he drags me into another kiss. It doesn’t last as long as the last one and when we separate, JB is looking at me expectantly.

“Yes” I breathe out, too quiet. I repeat myself, a little stronger and the smile I get in response threatens to split his face in two. “Let me just let my friend know that I’m leaving.”

I head over to the bar, easily spotting Ashley sitting on a stool. It looks as though she has witnessed the entire exchange between JB and me, if the salacious grin on her face is anything to go by.

“Are you leaving with him?” She asks excitedly before I even get close to her. I shush her quickly, worried that JB heard her from where he’s following a few feet behind me.

“Yes. Is that okay? I know this was our night out.” I desperately want to go with JB, want this once-in-a-lifetime chance that is being offered to me, but I still feel guilty about ditching my best friend.

“Stace, think of this as another birthday present from me: permission to fuck the guy of your dreams.” We laugh together, but I must still look unsure because she grabs my face in her hands, forcing me to look her in the eye and pushing my cheeks in until my lips poke out. “Look, if you don’t go suck that gorgeous boy’s dick, I will. And I don’t even like dudes.” I let out a short, loud laugh and my heart swells with love for her again. She plants a loud, smacking kiss on my still-pouting lips and spins me around to face JB. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says loudly, giving me a nudge and smiling widely at where JB stands, looking politely confused.

 I smile at him and he reaches out for my hand. I’m shy again as he interlaces our fingers, ducking my head and blushing as he pulls me through the club and out into the chilly September night.

The walk to his hotel is short, but the crisp fall air is still enough to clear some of the boozy fog from my head. _You’re about to go to a hotel with Im Jaebum._ And that’s when I start to feel guilty again. _He probably only wants you because he thinks you’re not a fan. Liar._ I try to shake the thoughts away, but they’re persistent. I decide that I’ll tell him when we get to the hotel and hope that he won’t be mad. We enter the lobby of the fanciest hotel I’ve ever seen and the smile he gives me—predatory and sensual—as we wait for the elevator causes the words to get caught in my throat. We are the only people to get on the elevator and JB pushes ‘18’ before he backs me into the corner. With one hand against the wall next to my head and the other gently pushing my hips back against the wall, I am trapped. My heart is racing and when he leans in to kiss me again, my knees go weak. I could probably stay here forever, pressed between the wall and JB’s solid body, kissing passionately, but barely a minute later the door is opening and JB is leading me down the hallway.

We stop in front of the door at the end of the hall and JB knocks loudly. _He doesn’t have a key?_ I barely have time to wonder why JB would be knocking on his own hotel door before said door swings open widely and we are greeted by one Jackson Wang, barefoot and in sweatpants. He looks from JB to me and then back to JB before stepping to one side and gesturing for us to enter. I’m confused, but I follow JB inside. I was sure that we were coming to his hotel to fuck, but now we’re hanging out with Jackson? What the hell is going on? JB leads me to the sofa across from the king-sized bed, speaking in rapid-fire Korean to Jackson the entire time. I have no idea what he’s saying, but from the way Jackson is looking at me, I know that it’s about me. He walks over to where we are sitting and holds out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Jackson,” he says with a slight smile.

  _This is it. Now or never. You’re already in over your head._

”I know,” I say carefully. I turn to JB and try to look as sorry as I feel. “I’m sorry. I know who you are. I was at the concert earlier.” Jackson lets out a loud laugh and sits down on the bed across from JB and me, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. I’m still focused on JB. “I can leave, if you want me to. I’m really sorry.” I’m standing up to leave with what dignity I have left when Jackson catches my wrist.

“What’s your name?” He asks, smiling up at me gently.

“Staci,” I say quietly, hanging my head.

“Do you want to leave?” I emphatically shake my head no. “Okay, then don’t. It’s not a big deal if you’re a fan. You should sit back down, though. I think  JB wants to tell you something.” I lower myself back down to the soft cushions, still confused. _Maybe I drank more than I originally thought._ JB brings one hand up to my face, trailing his fingers over my cheek before dragging them across my lips. My breath catches for the millionth time tonight.

“You’re very pretty.” I blush and take JB’s finger into my mouth, sucking on it and trying to distract him from how I am too embarrassed to accept such a nice compliment. He stares at where my lips are wrapped around his finger. “And I want to fuck you.” The bluntness of the comment makes me moan around JB’s digit. _You knew what he wanted when he invited you to his hotel. And you want it too,_ my brain supplies helpfully. Yeah, we all know what I’m doing here, but it’s embarrassing to say out loud. And in front of Jackson. My eyes flick over to where he is sitting, staring at us without an ounce of shame.  It’s embarrassing, but strangely flattering, and I’m hit with a spark of arousal. JB drags me from my thoughts when he replaces his hand with his mouth, tongue pushing into my mouth and making itself at home. I suck on that too. If Jackson is gonna stare, I’m gonna give him a show. Finally, JB breaks the kiss, biting my bottom lip before pulling away to speak. “My English is not good.” I’m about to tell him that it doesn’t matter—that I don’t know Korean, but we’ll make it work—when Jackson pipes up.

“Which is why he wants me to translate for you guys.”

Wow. To call me surprised would be an understatement. I immediately tense up, shocked and unsure of how to answer. JB touches my hand, curious and more tentative than he has been the whole night.

“I don’t know.” I pull away and both boys look at me nervously when I stand up abruptly. I’m not leaving just yet, but I want to be able to make a decision without the distraction of JB’s warm hands on me. I walk to the window and sigh as I gaze out at the city below. _Would it be weird to agree? Can’t we fuck without an interpreter? It’s not that hard to figure out._ But then I think about the way Jackson’s eyes darkened as he watched my lips wrap around JB’s finger and I’m struck with the same arousal as before. _It wouldn’t be so bad for him to watch…_ A quick, hushed conversation happens behind me and then Jackson approaches, standing beside me and speaking lowly.

“I promise we’re not just being creepy. You don’t have to agree. You don’t have to do anything. All JB wants is to be able to understand you.” At the mention of his name, JB comes to stand on my other side, wrapping his arm around my waist and leaning his face into my neck. His warm breath puffs against my skin as he whispers words I can’t understand. Jackson starts speaking again, their voices overlapping, and I realize that he’s telling me what JB is saying. “He wants to be able to give you what you want. He wants to know what makes your legs shake.” As they speak, JB’s hands wander, fingers digging into my waist where the flesh gives easily, skimming down my arm to interlace our fingers. “How will he know where to put his mouth, his hands, if you can’t tell him?” Jackson’s voice rumbles through my ears as JB moves to stand directly behind me, gripping my hips tightly and pulling me back against his solid body. He pushes forward just the tiniest bit and I can feel where he’s starting to harden in his jeans. The things that these beautiful men are saying to me are just as hot as the way JB is grinding against me and I can’t help but let out a small moan, throwing a hand out to brace myself against the window. “He wants to understand the filthy words you use when you come against his mouth. Wants to give you what you’re asking for when you beg him to fuck you.” _Jesus._ Another moan forces its way out of my mouth as JB’s hand moves from my hip, sliding down over the curve of my stomach to rest at the apex of my thighs. He presses hard against my clit through the thin layers of cotton that are my dress and panties and I cry out softly, my knees buckling. JB is quick to wrap his other arm around my waist, catching me before I fall. He says one last phrase before sucking a hickey onto my collarbone, his fingers still working steady circles against my clit. Jackson’s breath catches and I look over, my eyes hooded, lip caught between my teeth. He’s standing a foot away, licking his lips as he takes in the scene. Our eyes lock as he translates the last thing JB had whispered. “He wants to tell you how beautiful you are and how badly he wants you.”

“Okay,” I rasp out and that is at least one word that JB understands because he immediately grabs the hem of my dress and hikes it up over my hips so that he can get to the waistband of my panties. His fingers push past the elastic, skimming down over the trimmed hair until he finds my center. I’m almost embarrassed by how wet I am, how easily his fingers slide between my lips, but with the things he was saying ( _through Jackson!!_ ) and the way he was kissing my neck, I’m more turned on than I can ever remember being.

JB curls his fingers, his middle finger sliding into me smoothly. I let out a gasp and lean my head forward, until it rests against the cool glass of the window. JB smirks between the wet kisses he is laying on my neck and presses his finger in deeper. My breath quickens and I can see where the window is fogging up from my panting. He soon adds another finger and picks up a steady rhythm, his fingers thrusting inside me and the palm of his hand rubbing firmly against my clit. My knees start to wobble and he moves to whisper in my ear, quiet but still loud enough for Jackson to hear.

“He says that he’s glad that you left with him. He saw you with your friend and wanted you instantly.” Jackson’s voice is deeper than a few minutes ago, a bit breathier, but otherwise he seems unfazed by the scene in front of him. “He was afraid you’d be shy, but he’s pleasantly surprised by how dirty you are. Letting me watch, letting him get you off against a window.” I’m surprised at myself, honestly. _We are 18 stories up_ , my brain reminds me before I can freak out about someone else seeing, _and Jackson watching is so goddamn hot._ “He wonders what else you’ll let him do.” JB punctuates Jackson’s voice with a sharp thrust of his hips, grinding his hard dick against my cotton-covered ass.

“Anything,” I breathe out. JB groans when Jackson relays my response to him, the movement of his hand speeding up. The warmth that has been spreading throughout my limbs coils in the pit of my stomach. It’s only been a few minutes, but I’m so close already. JB is pressed against me so closely, his arm is wrapped around my waist so tightly—I know he can feel the way I’m trembling. The next thing he says is so quiet, I can’t hear it over the blood rushing through my ears, but Jackson catches the words just fine.

“Are you going to come for him, princess?” Jackson’s voice is like a shock to my system, pushing me over the edge. My vision goes fuzzy and I clench around JB’s fingers. My knees give up on me and I sink to the floor, JB moving with me. He doesn’t stop working his fingers until I groan and grab at his wrist, oversensitive. He drags his hand from my panties and brings it to his mouth, waiting until I’m looking at him to suck the wetness from his fingers. My stomach clenches at the sight. He smirks and says a few words before leaning down to kiss me. “He says you taste amazing and he can’t wait to get his mouth on your pussy.” I groan into JB’s mouth, already desperate for another round.

JB stands up, holding out a hand to help me off the floor before leading me to sit on the edge of the bed. Jackson speaks again as JB goes to pull the desk chair closer to the bed, situating it near the headboard.

“I added the princess part, by the way. I thought you’d like that more than ‘Birthday Bitch.’” He lets out a loud laugh and reaches forward to pluck the tiara from my head. I would be embarrassed by the fact that I was still wearing the stupid thing, but I’m too distracted by Jackson’s fingers brushing through my hair, untangling it from the plastic. I notice how good he smells—like soap, like he just showered—and just barely catch myself before I inhale deeply. Our eyes lock for a second. _It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t stop at watching._ Jackson licks his lips and my eyes drop to his crotch, widening when I see how hard he is beneath his sweats.

But then JB is pushing me to lie back fully on the bed and the moment is broken. He braces himself over me, kissing me gently and doing his best to steal what little breath I have left. He puts his weight on one elbow as we make out, letting his other hand wander to the hem of my dress before he pulls back and speaks lowly.

“Will you let him undress you? Let him see how gorgeous you are?” I glance at Jackson when he speaks and see that he has settled into the desk chair—his legs spread wide and his hand covering his sizeable bulge. He winks and I quickly turn back to JB.

“Only if he takes his clothes off first.” JB laughs when Jackson translates and leans back to rip his shirt over his head. He hops off the bed and quickly undoes the fly of his jeans, yanking them down in a hurry. I bite my lip at the way his muscles ripple, blushing when he catches me staring. He smirks and crawls back onto the bed in just his boxer-briefs, grabbing my arms and pulling me into a sitting position. His hands glide over my skin as he works my dress up and off. _Good thing you decided to wear your good undies tonight._ He stares at me for a moment and I’m suddenly hyper-aware of the rolls on my stomach, the dimples on my thighs, but before I can feel too self-conscious, JB is hovering over me again, kissing me deeply and guiding me to lay back down. He pecks my lips one last time before slowly working his way down my body, kissing my neck and licking across the skin of my breast just above the line of my bra. He takes a moment to get my bra off and mouth at my breasts—his tongue finding my nipple just long enough to make me gasp before he continues his trek down. My back arches sharply when he bites my stomach just below my navel.

JB chuckles darkly before laving his tongue over the mark he left. His fingers hook in the waistband of my panties and drag them slowly down my legs, planting gentle kisses along the inside of my thigh to my knee. When the dark blue material has been thrown to the floor with the rest of our clothes, he maneuvers so that he’s lying on his stomach between my legs. He urges me to throw my legs over his shoulders, wrapping his strong arms around my thighs and bracing his hands on my hips. The visual is so close to what I imagined earlier that I buck up, overwhelmed by how turned on I am. JB lets out another laugh, his warm breath hitting me where I am most sensitive and making me moan. He leans in and licks up the crease of my thigh, holding my hips still as I wriggle, trying to get his tongue where I want it. I whine high in my throat and he smirks up at me. This time when he speaks, I can hear the arousal in his voice. I hear it in Jackson’s voice as well, when he tells me what JB was saying.

“Tell him what you want.”

I let out another whine and chance a look at Jackson. _Fuck._ His eyes are dark as he watches the real-life porno playing out in front of him, the flush in his cheeks is beginning to crawl down his bare chest, and one of his hands is clenched on the arm of the wooden chair. _He’s so turned on, oh my God._ My eyes are drawn to his other hand—its movements are subtle as he rhythmically squeezes his hard cock through his sweats. _Fuck,_ I think again.

“I want—oh God.” My words are cut short as JB licks over my skin again—slower, even more teasing than before. “Please, JB.  Just. I want to come again. I want you to use your mouth.” JB dives in even before Jackson finishes translating, and I have a second to wonder just how advanced JB’s English skills really are before I feel his tongue on me. He gives a long, slow lick, ending with a flick of his tongue against my clit. My hips buck up at the feeling and I see the muscles in his arms bulge as he tries to hold them still. Another twist of his tongue has me throwing my head back, letting out a groan before I bite my lip to stifle myself. I don’t normally make a lot of noise during sex, but this has been a night full of firsts.

 _This mouth deserves an award_ I can’t help but think as JB continues to enthusiastically eat me out. He thrusts his tongue particularly deep inside me and I let out a sharp gasp.

“Oh my god. Do that again. _Fuck._ ” I hear Jackson translating, but I’m still caught off guard when JB complies, the hot muscle pushing in and staying there, unmoving. It feels so good, but it’s not enough and I writhe in JB’s hold, his strong arms keeping me from getting the movement I want. I can feel JB moan against me and my frustration builds. “Please.” I gasp out, the word sounding more like a sob.  JB moans again—the vibration just enough to make me shiver—and moves his hands. He’s no longer holding me down, but moving my hips rhythmically, guiding me to grind against his mouth. It’s not until JB pulls back and speaks, eyes dark and his lips and chin shining, that I understand what he wants.

“If you want it so bad,” Jackson says from his perch near the bed, “take it. Fuck yourself on his tongue and make yourself come.” I can’t help the whimper that escapes me as JB dives back in, his slick, warm tongue taking up its previous position. I do as JB had asked and grind my hips up again, his strong arms pulling at my hips, getting me closer and helping me keep a steady rhythm. My head falls back onto the pillow as my orgasm creeps up on me, too overwhelmed by the look in JB’s eyes as I rut against his mouth. My eyes slide over to Jackson once again, too curious to look away for too long. His hand is no longer grasping the arm of the chair, but is now sliding across his chest, pausing to flick and pinch at his nipples.  His other hand has pushed past the waistband of his sweats and is jerking his cock roughly. _He’s so hot, I want to see more._

“Jackson,” I gasp out. JB makes a muffled noise of surprise, but doesn’t pull away. Jackson freezes at the sound of his name, looking just as surprised as JB had sounded. “Jackson, I want to see you. Please.” He stares at me incredulously for a moment before his gaze drifts to JB, a question in his eyes. I feel JB nod and then Jackson is yanking his sweats down, making sure I have a clear view when his fingers wrap once again around his cock.

The visual is incredible—the muscles in his arm bulge as he strokes himself and his dick is a pleasant shade of red. _Oh my God, that is mouthwatering._ I can’t help but stare at Jackson, licking my lips subconsciously.  JB chooses that moment to resume working on my clit, alternating between flicking his tongue and sucking, and my gaze is immediately drawn back to him. His dark eyes are locked with mine, but I don’t see any sign of jealousy—maybe just a bit of mischief.

“I’m so close,” I moan, “Please, just a little more.” It takes Jackson a second to gather his wits enough to translate, but when he does JB is quick to comply, slipping two fingers into me again, curling them exactly where I need them. My feet plant flat onto the mattress and I lift my hips as my orgasm rolls over me, pressing into JB’s mouth as much as possible. “Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck,_ ” I gasp out as I flop back onto the bed, panting. “Your mouth is amazing. Oh my God. That was… _shit_ , that was good.”

JB chuckles as Jackson conveys my babbling to him, crawling back up over me to kiss me again. I can taste myself on his tongue as we kiss, his hips grinding down. I can feel exactly how hard he is underneath his boxer briefs and I’m struck by the need to have him inside me. He kisses across my jaw and down to my neck, giving me an unobstructed view of Jackson sitting next to the bed with a tight grip on the base of his cock, trying to hold off his release. He’s gorgeous.

“Fuck me,” I breathe out. It’s an exclamation as well as a request and Jackson stares directly into my eyes as he tells JB what I’m asking for. JB plants one last kiss on my lips before pulling away to remove the last of his clothing. Jackson tosses him a condom from the nightstand.

“Ready?” JB asks in English and before I have to ask him to fuck me a second time, he is grabbing my hips to hold me steady as he sinks into me.

JB’s decently sized, but I’m so relaxed from having already come twice that there’s hardly any stretch as he pushes into me—just a pleasant fullness that has me instantly moaning. He wastes no time in setting a quick pace and I realize how worked up he must be by now. He leans back on his knees, looking down at me as he thrusts sharply. I feel his hands slide up my body, one stopping at my breast to pinch my nipple and the other continuing its journey north until he can push two fingers between my lips, pressing firmly against my tongue.

“ _Jesus_ ” Jackson murmurs. My eyes cut to where he is sitting and he blushes. _I don’t think he meant to say that out loud._ Still, Jackson doesn’t look away, instead reaching out to card his fingers through my now slightly sweaty hair. I notice that he’s stroking his cock in time with JB’s thrusts and I moan yet again, my eyes rolling back for a second. The heat I can feel between us is magnified by JB’s husky voice.

“He says you feel amazing,” Jackson says to me, his words overlapping with JB’s. “Like you were made to take his cock. He says you’re beautiful and he can’t believe just how lucky he got tonight.” I look back at JB when I hear that, smiling around his fingers. He drags them out of my mouth slowly and I nip gently at his fingertips. He grins before speaking again. I wait for Jackson to translate, but I’m surprised when he answers in Korean. JB stops his movements, too distracted by his sudden conversation with Jackson and I lay there beneath him, confused.

“What’s he saying?” I look at Jackson. He’s turned an even deeper shade of red and the hand that is not on his dick is covering his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“He, uh.” Jackson stutters, bring his hand down to look at me bashfully. I’m taken aback by his sudden shyness, but the next words out of his mouth prove to be even more surprising. “He asked if I was just going to sit here all night or if I was going to take advantage of your gorgeous mouth.” I suck in a breath, heat shooting through me as I’m hit with a visual. _Like I’m going to pass that up._ Jackson mistakes my speechlessness for reluctance and speaks again. “You don’t have to. He shouldn’t have said something like that. It’s going too far. I apologize for both of us.”

“Please,” I interrupt breathlessly.

“What?”

“Please, God, I want to suck you off.” The words are barely out of my mouth before the three of us become a flurry of movement. Jackson stands while kicking his sweats off completely, pressing as close to the edge of the bed as he can. JB pulls out and smacks my hip lightly before giving me a cheerful direction in Korean. Both men look at me in surprise as I turn over, settling on my hands and knees and getting comfortable.

“I know the word ‘knees’,” I explain. They share a smile over me and then JB is lining up his cock and pressing back into me. The angle is better in this position, deeper, and I can tell almost immediately that I won’t last too much longer.  The feeling is almost too much, and I’m momentarily distracted until Jackson’s fingers grasp my chin, tilting my head up to look into his eyes.

“You’re not just going to leave me hanging, are you?” He’s smiling, but his eyes darken as his grip tightens minutely. I blush and let his fingers force my mouth open, bringing my hand up to wrap around the base of his dick as he presses the head between my lips. His eyes close as I take him deeper, working my tongue along the prominent vein. He groans and the hand on my chin moves to the back of my head, tangling in my hair. His grip tightens when my lips meet where my hand is wrapped around his cock and I let out a moan of my own at the rough treatment, gagging slightly when Jackson’s hips thrust forward unexpectedly. He pulls back quickly, guilt apparent on his face.

“No,” I rasp, “you can. It’s okay.” I try to reassure him, but it’s difficult to be coherent when JB picks up the pace, his fingertips digging into my hips as he thrusts harder. At this point, I don’t even know if I could concentrate enough to get Jackson off. “God,” I moan out, “just fuck my mouth.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Jackson immediately grabs my hair again, guiding his cock back into my mouth. He thrusts carefully at first, testing my limits, and I appreciate the sweetness of the gesture—the contrast between him and JB, who seems intent on wrecking me--his hips thrusting relentlessly and his cock fucking into me so deep I'm seeing stars.

After a few shallow thrusts, Jackson seems content with how deep he can get into my throat and starts rocking his hips with intent--the gentleness from a minute ago long gone.  His grip on my hair is almost punishing, but I'm far from upset about it. Instead, each push and pull of his hand guiding my head only encourages my ever-approaching orgasm.

I’m sweating and maybe drooling, but between the two of them, I can hardly catch my breath, let alone make a contribution to the situation. All I can do is hold on as they use me, my fingers curling into the crisp hotel sheets as grunts and moans and an equal mix of Korean and English praises rain down on me. I can't even tell if Jackson is translating anymore or just saying what’s on his mind. It’s like they've become one machine--JB pushes as Jackson pulls and vice versa--and their teamwork makes my head spin. _Choreography_ , my delirious brain says, and the idea of them rehearsing this in a practice room makes me snort out a laugh around Jackson’s dick. Jackson’s hips buck harshly at the extra stimulation and I choke enough that I have to pull back.

Jackson is quick to tilt my head up to look into my tear-filled eyes.

“Okay?” He asks, real concern in his eyes. I nod a few times, clearing my throat, and, satisfied, he looks behind me to where JB has halted his movements. His smile and small nod are enough for JB, who immediately picks up where he left off, snapping his hips hard enough to jolt me forward and knock me onto my forearms, my ass still sticking up.

The new position leaves me feeling even more vulnerable and slutty than I did when I had both men’s cocks inside me, but I can help but enjoy it. I slide my arms forward until my hands meet the hot skin of Jackson’s thighs. I grip at the muscles there and the strength I feel as they tense makes me moan and bury my face into the mattress.

JB’s hands leave my hips, one arm wrapping around my waist until his fingers can tease at my clit as he fucks me. I'm getting so close, not sure how much more I can take, and it sounds like Jackson is on the edge as well, if the sound of his fist working over his spit-slick dick is anything to go by.

The moans Jackson lets out as he jerks himself off over me are erotic, but it's the small gasp and whispered “ _Jaebum hyung,_ ” that really grab my attention. I turn my face to the side, craning my neck to get a glimpse of what is happening above me. _There’s his other hand,_ I think as I take in the sight of JB grasping Jackson by the nape of the neck, pulling his head close enough that their foreheads meet as he speaks urgently.  I can't understand what JB is saying, but it causes Jackson’s eyes to go wide, makes his already panting breath catch. JB lets go of Jackson and brings that arm down to wriggle into the cramped space between my chest and the bed. He uses his strength to haul me up and back until I'm kneeling with his arms wrapped around me, my back flush with his sweaty chest. The rhythm of his hips pushing up into me makes us both sway--a perverted mimicry of how we were dancing earlier.

Jackson clears his throat and I raise my head from where it had fallen back against JB’s shoulder to look at him, still standing at the edge of the bed and jerking himself off.

“He said I should--he wants--” Jackson pauses, licks his lips and takes in a deep breath before continuing. “JB wants to see me come on your tits.” The words are rushed and he seems embarrassed, but I can tell that Jackson isn't opposed to the idea. I take a moment to look at him, my eyes taking in the flush of his face, the sheen of sweat that only accentuates his muscles. JB picks that moment to thrust especially hard, impatient and wanting my answer.

“Yes,” I gasp out, voice raspy from my arousal and the rough treatment of my throat. JB manhandles me once again, laying me down on my back, insistent but gentle, making sure my head lands on the pillow before thrusting into me once again. My hand scrabbles against the sheets and JB grabs it with his, intertwining our fingers and squeezing.

“I’m so close.” Jackson says, crawling onto the bed beside me and settling on his knees. I bring the hand that isn't locked with JB’s up to caress Jackson’s hip.

“Come on,” I whisper. Jackson looks desperate to come, his hand a blur as he pumps himself. “Come on me. I want it.” I pause before my next words. They can be dangerous and I'm just hoping I've read the situation correctly. “JB wants it.” At the mention of his name, JB’s eyes snap up from where he has been watching Jackson’s hand to lock eyes with him.

“Jackson-ah,” he says lowly, “come.”

Jackson cries out and his hips thrust sharply, fucking his fist as he comes in spurts across my breasts before he slumps bonelessly, trying to catch his breath. My toes curl at the sensation of the sticky warmth on my skin. This is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so turned on, so close to that third orgasm, that I can't help the way my entire body tenses, my legs drawing JB closer and forcing him deeper. He squeezes my hand, the staccato thrusts of his hips starting to become erratic as words pour out of his mouth, the Korean sounding rough and bitten off.

Jackson has stretched out beside me on the bed and he whispers to me as his hand works its way down my body to work my clit.

“You're so good, princess. JB can't believe how well you've been taking his cock--how absolutely perfect you are. I can't believe it either. Look how hard you made me come. JB wants that too. C’mon, princess, give us one more. Come on his cock. Let him know how good he’s made you feel. Let him feel that pussy clench so that he can come as hard as I did.” He leans in to kiss at my neck, right beside the hickey that JB had left, biting down and making his own mark as he presses hard against my clit.

“Fuck, yes, yes, oh _God_.” My body locks up and the world goes fuzzy as I reach my peak, the sound of my own moaning blocking out anything else JB or Jackson has to say. I'm still trying to regain all my senses when I feel JB still, hips pressing hard against my pelvis and abs tensing as he spills into the condom with a grunt.

He drops onto his hands above me, panting, and smiles widely before leaning down enough to plant a sweet kiss on my lips. He leans back and pulls out carefully--mindful of how sensitive I am after being fucked through the mattress. He makes his way to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and a second later I hear water running in the sink.

I turn to where Jackson lays beside me, his hand now massaging the muscles at my hip. _I'm going to be so sore tomorrow_. I grin at the thought and Jackson smiles as well, his face sleepy and content. He gives me a kiss as well before pulling back to speak.

“How are you feeling? JB can be ruthless sometimes.” It dawns on me that Jackson would know that because this is probably not the first time this has happened. _So they_ do _have practice_. I laugh again at the thought.

“Just how many times have you done this?” I ask, realizing too late that I might not want to know. Jackson lets out a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

“More than a few, but--” he pauses, glancing over at the open bathroom door. The water has stopped running, but we can still hear JB rummaging around. “I've never gotten that, uh, involved before.” My eyes widen and there are a million questions I want to ask, but JB chooses that moment to reappear in a clean pair of boxers, damp washcloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

He hands me the water and I gulp down half of it before stopping to breathe. JB sets to work, wiping me down as Jackson watches, hand still gently petting at my hip and thigh. When JB gets to the cum cooling on my chest, Jackson blushes and quickly gets out of bed, using digging through his bag for clean sweats as an excuse to hide his face. He doesn't emerge from the duffle bag until JB gets up to return the washcloth and glass to the bathroom.

Jackson, clad in a new pair of sweatpants, returns to the where I am still laying limp on the bed and helps me into the clothes he grabbed for me, being delicate and careful as he slides the basketball shorts over my hips and laughing loudly when my head gets stuck in the neck of the t-shirt. Soon enough, I'm fully dressed and Jackson is pulling me down to lay beside him, pulling the duvet over us and snuggling in close with an arm around my waist. JB joins us soon after, flicking off the lights as he crosses the room and slips under the covers on my other side. We stare at each other for a moment in the glow from the moon outside the window. He reaches out to gently grasp my chin, turning my head so that he can see the twin bruises on my neck.

“You okay?” he asks in English, looking intently at the marks he and Jackson had left. I nod, my eyes starting to slip shut as exhaustion finally sets in. “It was good?” I nod again and JB smiles, leaning in for one last lingering kiss. “Thank you for tonight.” I think that I should be the one saying thank you, but Jackson pipes up before I get the chance.

“Yeah, thank you.” His breath is warm on the back of my neck as he places a kiss there and I sigh contently before letting my eyes close fully. The last thing I feel before I succumb to sleep is Jackson’s and JB’s fingers tangling together on my stomach.

We’re awoken by the wake-up call Jackson had set the previous night before JB and I had shown up. He had intended on waking up early to hit the hotel gym before they had to leave the city, but going by the way he’s eyeing me, I doubt he'll be leaving the bed anytime soon.

There's enough time for one lazy round (Jackson’s mouth is insistent on my clit as JB and I kiss with my hand wrapped around his dick. As soon as I come, Jackson is climbing my body and nosing in for a kiss of his own, dragging my other had to his own needy cock.) and a shower before we head down to the lobby to meet the rest of the group, who look unsurprised at seeing me. The other members introduce themselves, Mark smirking and Youngjae blushing, and I can feel their eyes drilling into the back of my head as JB grabs my hand, speaking quietly as he leads Jackson and I toward a secluded corner.

“He had a really great time and wants your phone number for the next time we’re here.” Jackson says, grinning at me. “I want it too. And your email, just in case.” I laugh loudly and gladly enter my information into their phones. Too soon, it's time to leave and I step out into the bright sunlight, hailing a cab from the sidewalk. I turn back for one more look and see JB and Jackson smiling widely and waving. I give a wave of my own before climbing into the cab and giving the driver Ashley’s address.

_She's not going to believe the night I had._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest, filthiest, most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I started it as a birthday present to myself and I was so embarrassed by it that it took me six months to finish.
> 
> Am I ashamed? A little. Am I sorry? Not at all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
